otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Akari Class Battlesuit
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Crafting_Armors Akari Class Battlesuit The Manufacturer's Recommended Selling Price is: 70000 Most vendors interested in this item will pay this much for it: 50000 This item is Not craftable. This item may Not be improved. Crafting this item would take about 5760 crafting minutes. History of this item:The Akari class battlesuit is said to have had its first iteration in the early 31st century, said to be for those who fought under Rachael Akari herself as infantry. Alternative explanations suggest that the first armor was worn by Rachael Akari or that the initial prototype was made, in part, from Rachael Akari's remains. Over time, the suit has undergone several modifications to enable the suit to operate in almost any environment. A headpiece that comes with the suit can be equipped to allow for a two hour period of self sustained environment for a user, magnetic boots allow use in low or null-g situations, and the gloves are sized so that most small arms are easily usable. Most untrained in the creation or use of armor are puzzled by the power source. Unlike most combat armors that require external power, the Akari class battlesuit does not. Those trained, however, are aware that inside the suit are several plugs that insert themselves into a user's body to draw power for the duration of the suit. This also explains the 'weakened' feeling some experience when wearing the suit. The Akari class battlesuit is also considered the least protective of modern combat armors, with the aim not being on maximum protection of the user, but aiming for ease of mobility and versatility instead. The item will look like this: The Akari class battlesuit is a dark, near full body covering, piece of armor, just a few shades short of a true black. The head is the only part that is not typically covered. The torso is covered with the heaviest concentration of armor, with several small plates that shift to allow for a fair amount of movement. Limbs are covered by slightly less armor, but still quite heavy. The weakest plating is on the hands, where what looks to be several small pieces of plating coat the fingers. Notably, there seems to be no slot for the smallest finger on the left hand, instead the suit is designed to fit two fingers in the final slot. The ensemble is finished off by a pair of boots, similarly plated, and at the bottom, equipped with a magnetic option. This item will weigh: 10 This item has a Defensive Damage Factor of: 40 This item has an Energy Defensive Factor of: 30 This item has a dexterity penalty of: -4 Special Rules for this item: In addition to DDF and EDF, this item when equipped increases dexterity by 1, and decreases constitution by 2. This item cannot be used by those of a strength higher than good before wearing and can not be used by those with any level of developed psionic ability. Special ability: Overload - The user of the Akari Class Battlesuit may choose to 'overload' their armor to give it more power to work with. This grants a +2 bonus to dexterity and athletics for each round it is used. At the beginning of each round it is used, however, the user takes 10 damage, mitigated by the current constitution of the user.